


Make Something of It

by LouderthanSilence



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alucard is lonley, Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Canon Universe, I needed to vent about the ending of season 2, M/M, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trevor Belmont is an idiot, alucard is sad, i love them okay?, takes place after end of season 2, trevor cant read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouderthanSilence/pseuds/LouderthanSilence
Summary: After everything is said and done, Alucard finds himself alone in the castle with nothing but the books to keep him company.Just as the emptiness of the castle threatens to consume him, a letter from a certain Belmont arrives.





	Make Something of It

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the second season of Castlevania and i'm kinda upset about it so this is my vent fic lol.   
its also my first fic in the Castlevania fandom so please be kind to me. I did my best on the characterizations.
> 
> I'm thinking that i might add onto this later but i'm not sure yet so its listed as complete for now. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!! :)

Alucard has lost track of how many days he’s spent wandering the halls of the castle he once called home. 

The silence is deafening and he feels like he’s drowning or  _ suffocating _ which is preposterous because everyone knows Vampires don’t need to breathe, but Alucard  _ feels like he can’t breath, like the walls are closing in on him, squeezing until there's nothing left.  _

He busies himself with combing through the endless shelves of books,  _ both in the Belmont Library and his own.  _ He charts, decodes, and translates from early in the morning until very late at night,  _ usually a full 24 hours or two if he forgets to sleep _ . The words flow through his head and block out the silence, as long as he’s reading. 

He can’t sleep in the castle, try as he might, it just doesn’t happen.  _ It's too hard, too suffocating,  _ so he often finds himself sleeping on a makeshift bed in a far corner of the Belmont Library. 

There’s an old tattered green blanket that he found crumpled on the floor. 

It smells faintly of Trevor and Sypha and more often than not Alucard finds himself wrapping himself up in the ratty, smelly old thing. 

_ It’s the closest thing he’s got to having them here. To not being alone. _

He finds that he misses them a great deal, as confusing as it is. They were only together for 10 days or so,  _ maybe less,  _ but nevertheless, they became his friends.  _ The only semblance of family he had left.  _

When they’d announced they were leaving to travel to snuff out the last of Dracula’s forces that remained in Wallachia, Alucard had felt a hollowness in his chest that he hadn’t realized they’d filled. 

He’d bid them farewell and good luck but he couldn’t help but  _ wish they’d stayed.  _

He knew it was against Sypha’s very nature to stay stationary but he couldn’t of helped but wished Trevor hadn’t felt the same. 

He  _ understands  _ Trevor’s reasoning for leaving, but it hurts all the same because he can’t help but feel like he wasn’t  _ worth staying for. They gave him all this knowledge but no one to share it with. _

Alucard rubs at his temples as he sweeps the room once more. Today he’s cleaning,  _ or well trying to anyway,  _ he can’t seem to focus on it though, his mind is too caught up in his memories. 

He trips over something, stumbling down to the floor where he landed squarely on his ass. He stares down at the cold white marble floors and stifled a sob. 

There's a knock on the front door of the castle and Alucard freezes, suddenly on high alert. 

He’s through the house in a flash and at the front door in mere seconds, wrenching it open without a second thought. 

In front of him stands a  _ child, no more than 13 at best.  _ Alucard stares at the child slack jawed, he’s clutching an envelope to his chest and looks down right terrified. 

“Can I help you?” Alucard’s voice is rough due to disuse and his question comes out far harsher than he intends. The kid flinches back before looking up to meet his eyes. 

“Um, are you Alucard Tepes?” the kid asks, uncertainty ringing clear in his voice. 

“And if I am?” he asks, crossing his arms. Alucard is unarmed but his sword is lying in the other room,  _ pulsing, waiting to be called to the fight.  _

The kid clears his through nervously before thrusting out the envelope he holds in his hands. 

“Um, I was asked to give this to you”

Alucard takes the envelope carefully, and eyes the boy. 

“Who asked you to bring this to me?” Alucard questioned, feeling the weight of the envelope in his hands. He took a menacing step forward and it had the intended effect as the kid took a scared step back. 

“Uh a man sir. He claimed to be a Belmont. Told me I had to make sure this got to you.” He said nervously, eyes darting every direction but never landing on the vampire in front of him. 

Alucard felt his chest warm ever so slightly as he realized who the letter was from. 

“Yes thankyou. You may be on your way now” Alucard said dismissively with a wave of his hand. He started to turn away but the kid took a cautious step forward. 

“Um, excuse me sir, um Mr. Belmont said you would um pay me for my services” the kid stuttered out. Alucard set his jaw and ground his teeth. 

“Of course he did. That fucking bastard” Alucard half growled as he dug around in his pocket for some coins. 

He begrudgingly dropped 3 gold coins into the kids waiting hand. 

“Thank You sir!” The kid smiled at Alucard before turning and quite literally  _ running  _ away. When he got to the end of the street, the young messenger turned around and waved,  _ but the door was already closed.  _

Alucard clutched the envelope to his chest and stumbled down the hall to his childhood bedroom. 

He collapsed down into his chair and stared down at the envelope, turning it over in his hands. 

Other than name that was scrawled across the front of it,  _ in the worst handwriting he’s ever seen,  _ the envelope was blank. 

Carefully, Alucard sharpened one of his fingernails and tore through the top. 

Inside of the package there were two things. 

_ An amulet of some sort and a letter.  _

He swallowed hard and picked up the amulet. It had scorch marks on it and looked scratched to hell and back and when he opened it, it was empty. But when he flipped it over to examine the back his breath caught. 

“ _ Lisa, no matter how far away I am, know that my heart is with you always. With love, Vlad”  _

Alucard didn’t realize he was crying until a tear landed on the back of the amulet.  _ His mother's amulet. The one his father had given her years ago. The one that disappeared when the house burned.  _

Angrily swiping at his eyes, Alucard turned his attention to the letter, carefully unfolding it. 

_ And he thought the writing on the front of the envelope was bad.  _

_ “Alucard, _ _ I hope that this letter finds you in good health.  _

_ I hope you at least aren’t dead. You better not be.  _

_ I wanted to just send the necklace but Sypha insisted  _ _ forced _ _ that I write a letter to go with it.  _

_ So here I am… writing this letter. God this is awkward. What do you even put in letters?  _

_ I guess I should tell you that we found the necklace in a pawn shop outside  _ _ Targovistay Targovistie  _ _ Whatever it’s called.  _

_ Sypha paid for it of course.  _ ** _A whole 2 silvers. Can you believe that? It’s not even there’s! _ **

_ I wanted to just take it but you know how she is.  _

_ “Trevor we can’t just go around stealing things!”  _

_ I told her they stole it first but she didn’t like that very much. Sypha says hello by the way. Anyway, we are getting close to finishing up with the demons in the area so we should be returning home in about 2 weeks time, give or take I suppose. _

_ I just know I’m getting sick of eating stale bread and sleeping in stables.  _

_ You’d think a whole life of it would’ve made me used to it, but I can’t help but miss an actual bed.  _

_ Okay so I’m running out of paper here and I’m not actually sure how you’re supposed to finish letters so I guess I’ll just end it here.  _

_ Sinserly _

_ Sincerlie _

_ The bastard _ _ . Trevor.  _

_ Ps. I expect a full home cooked meal when we return home. There has to be a cook book somewhere in one of your two vast libraries. Use it.”  _

  
  
  


Some of the words were difficult to make out but Alucard managed  _ until the tears started to blur the words too badly.  _

Alucard turned the amulet over in his hand once more before lifting it up to his neck and fastening it. 

The cool metal of the locket laid heavy against his chest and Alucard couldn’t help but run his fingers over the front of it. 

He was touched that Sypha and Trevor would do such a thing. The idea that Trevor had wanted to steal it and even argued with the seller was  _ not out of character.  _

Alucard could see it now, Trevor red faced and eyebrows drawn together as he argued, one hand waving around in the air and the other resting on his whip. And then there’s Sypha, whose eyes are narrowed and arms crossed as she scolds Trevor for acting like a child. 

He can see her smiling brightly as she offers to pay for it while Trevor skulks behind her, angry that he didn’t win the argument. 

Alucard’s mind wanders back to the letter. 

There’s a specific sentence in it that has his heart racing and he feels almost giddy 

“ _ when we return home.”  _ It says. “ _ When we return  _ ** _home” _ **

Trevor and Sypha hadn’t abandoned him, they were  _ coming home.  _

Alucard is up and out of his chair and before he knows it, he’s in the Belmont library, searching for anything that vaguely resembles a cookbook. 

_ They’re coming home. To him. Back to him.  _


End file.
